Loran Cehack
Or Loran Cehack in other media, is the protagonist of Turn A Gundam. Personality & Character He is a very loyal person, believing throughout the series that queen Dianna would do the right thing. He is also able to adjust to most situations very easily. He was also called Laura throughout the series. At one point he had to to dress in drag under the name Laura Rolla. Skills & Capabilities History Early Days Before the events of Turn A Gundam, Rolan lived on the moon and led a peaceful life working as a fisherman in one of the moon's many artificial seas. He was selected along with two other people, Fran Doll, and Keith Laijie, to travel to Earth, with the apparent role to be scouts for the Moon race. They were not the first to be given this task however. Arrival on Earth Rolan's first arrival to Earth finds him almost drowning in a local river. He is quickly saved by Sochie Heim and Kihel Heim, and is soon hired to work in Dylan Heim's mines. He would later become the family driver for two years due to his proficiency with machines, and it is during this time that he meets Guin Sard Lineford who, mistakenly, calls him Laura. After over two years, and no longer being considered a foreigner, Rolan is allowed to participate in the Coming of Age ceremony. Becoming A Pilot The night of the Coming of Age ceremony also marked the night of the moon race invasion. One of the explosions from the invasion causes a quake that breaks a large moustached statue. Inside the Statue is the WD-M01 Turn A Gundam. The White Doll then begins to act on it's own with Rolan and Sochie in the cockpit. He is then quickly forced into becoming an Earth Militia pilot. He acts as the only Earth Militia pilot before the discovery of AMX-109 Kapools. He does all of this under the alias of Laura Rolla. Not long after, Dianna came to Earth, and a lengthy peace negations began. Rolan was forced to attend a dance. During this event, Rolan was forced to dress in drag and at one point shared a dance with Harry Ord. Traveling With Dianna Later Kihel Heim and Dianna Soreil switched places leaving every one oblivious to the events. Rolan was no exception. Rolan began to travel with Diana following the militia. It is early during this period the Rolan first fights Corin Nander, who is the first person to identify the White Doll as a Gundam. Rolan does not understand at this point, and is only saved by Dianna's timely intervention. Rolan later meets Teteth Halleh and Will Game. Durring this time, Rolan spends much of his time excavating a space ship. Not to long after Dianna reveals her true identity to Rolan. This was so that they could hopefully switch places back to normal, but the plan, however, did not work. Soon after the failed switch Rolan nearly looses the Gundam to Teteth, who reveals it to be WD-M01 Turn A Gundam. The theft however fails, and ultimately Teteth looses her life though not to Rolan. Eventualy, Harry, who is sent by Kihel, is able to meet up with Rolan and retrieve the real Dianna, after a brief fight with Corin. Traveling to Space Not long after Diana left a nuclear warhead was exploded caused panic in both the earth and moonrace forces. In the panic Rolan is given two nuclear warheads by a mechanic trying to hid the remaining nuclear weapons from the world. Not long after Rolan following Earth Forces orders takes off in the Will Game trying to take the war to the moonrace directly. They have to however stop in Manuipich. In Manuipich they fight to free the area of moonrace now under leadership of Phil Ackman. They win there and use the Dragons back; which was actuary a hidden mass driver to enter space. Harry Ord also joins Rolan apon traveling to space. The Moon Not long after entering space Rolan is again thrust into combat. Picture Gallery File:Loran Consept.jpg|Early Concept art of Rolan Cehack File:Qayrhnv.jpg File:Hakdlwn.jpg File:Wunksla.jpg File:Najdknsf.jpg File:Loran-design0-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Rolan Cehack (final design) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda File:Loran-design1-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Rolan Cehack (civilian clothes) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda File:Loran-design2-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Rolan Cehack (pilot clothes) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda File:Loran-design3-turn-a-artbook.jpg|Rolan Cehack (as Laura Rolla) - Turn A Gundam character design by Akira Yasuda File:Turn-a-artbook-011.jpg|''Turn A Gundam'' artwork by Akira Yasuda File:Turn-a-artbook-0023.jpg|''Turn A Gundam'' artwork by Akira Yasuda 162542.jpg|Rolan Cehack Gundam War Card Trivia *It is often thought among fans that Rolan was originally intended to be female.This however is near impossible to verify and seems discredited by early concept art. *Humorously however, by completing all of Rolan's Story Missions in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 and reading the terminal message Dianna sends, apparently gives the player an alternate costume which presents Rolan in a decorative emerald dress with makeup. This being a reference towards his cross dressing in the anime. External Links *Rolan Cehack in Japanese Official Site